


Last Holiday

by ScissorKidsCult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, brief angst, holiday fic, light comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorKidsCult/pseuds/ScissorKidsCult
Summary: Hermione Granger has one last chance to get the Christmas holiday at Hogwarts just right, and damn it all she's going to make it perfect. With her Christmas list from years past and a new group of snakelike friends, she's sure to remember her last holiday for years to come.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. November 25th

_**November 25th** _

“We will be having one final exam before the Christmas Holiday is upon us so reconnect with your study partners and get your materials ready, it’ll be sometime next week.” Slughorn was tired, it was obvious, but he carried on anyways, smiling down at them from his desk as if nothing was different about this year.

The class mumbled in hush tones and then dismissed themselves, filing out into the halls in near silence. The day was over and though the younger students were bustling about, eighth years seemed to be roaming as the half dead. Hermione was stepping into the library when someone caught her shoulder.

“You dropped this. Pay more attention, Granger.” It was Theodore Nott. He stood over her, his overwhelming confidence seemingly still intact despite the war.

“What?” Hermione was caught off guard, she was too overwhelmed by his looming presence, and the blank space on his forearm. He hadn’t taken the mark, it had been a point of gossip for months — the haves and have-nots. Still, she found herself staring at his arm as if one might develop out of thin air.

Theo pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and tucked it between the pages of her textbook, a faint uptick of a smirk on his lips.

“Oh right. Thank you.” She stuffed it into her pocket, now embarrassed that an adversary of any kind knew about her holiday plans. Then again maybe he hadn’t opened it.

“They’re not here this year.” He had read it. Apparently in its entirety. “Though I suppose the Weaselette could fill in for them.” He seemed curious, as if waiting for her to give up more information than he had already taken.

“You really shouldn’t read peoples private notes.” With a huff of breath Hermione turned back to her path and cut away from him, her face burning.

“Well good luck!” His tone wasn’t taunting but it might as well have been, the way he shouted over the heads of other students just to spite her.

_**December 1st** _

Classes ended early on Friday’s, meaning she would have plenty of light left when she went into the forest—if she could get her damn boots on. Huffing loudly to herself she tore the laces out and shoved her foot in, her sock nearly catching. With both boots on, she waved her wand and watched as the laces slipped back into the eyelets before lacing themselves tightly. Too tightly. Too bad. She would have to manage. She waved goodbye to Neville and Ginny who sat in the common room, and then, once she was safe from prying eyes, she slipped the list from her pocket.

December 1st: Tree Decorating

December 5th: Ice Skating

December 10th: Dinner with Hagrid

December 15th: Christmas Shopping

December 24th: Christmas Movie,

Snowball Fight Muggle Style Any Day

They had assembled the list during their second year after realizing that Harry had missed out on nearly every nice part of the holidays, and Ron had never enjoyed any muggle traditions. And then, all the way until sixth year, they followed the list exactly. The ice skating was for Hermione, she did it with her father every year as a child. Tree decorating was for Harry, the Dursley’s never got him gifts, and they refused to let him take part in the decorating or enjoyment of a Christmas tree. Dinner was for them all, although Hagrid seemed to like it even more than they did. The movies were for Ron, muggle movies were fantastical to him. The list was perfect. She had made it perfect for them. But now, in the wake of the war, she would be doing it alone. Well mostly.

“Are you ready?” Daphne Greengrass stood just aside the doors of the castle, looking unnaturally calm, although since the inception of their friendship Hermione had become used to Daphnes lack of excitement. Her younger sister Astoria was the opposite, borderline rowdy all truth be told. But not Daphne.

“Always.” The two girls began the walk in silence, as they did most things. Daphne didn’t ask about the list, or why they were cutting down a tree. And Hermione didn’t tell her. She didn’t have to.

Once safely inside the forest, Daphne began to drift, her attention elsewhere as Hermione searched for an appropriate tree. Hermione watched closely as Daphne slumped into the snow and gave a small smile, nodding her head towards the axe her friend was now wielding. “Best get on with it.”

So went the first swing. She wondered if the snow had been this deep in the years past, or maybe Ron and Harry had always been so tall that she hadn’t noticed. Surely it hadn’t taken as long for them either, the axe was hardly breaking through the wood, and night was beginning to creep in around them. She glanced back at Daphne, who had nearly been enveloped by the snow as she drew lines of light in the air with the tip of her wand, had it not been for the sparks she would have assumed Daphne had disappeared altogether.

She let out a puff of frozen air and lifted the axe once more, her shoulders sharp with reverb as the metal hit the frozen wood.

“Granger the Great does manual labor? Who would have thought.” A newly familiar voice swept through the trees around her. The air turned liquid as her heart begin to race. This was not the same forest as before, and that voice was not an enemy. He was a childhood classmate. And another lay just beside her in the snow. “I assume the Weasel usually did this, while you and our savior watched from afar?” Sound came flooding in as Theo’s tall frame broke into the clearing they occupied.

“What are you doing here?” She tucked the blade close to her boot, her feet turned towards the tree as she tried to remain composed. He pulled a packet of Marlboro cigarettes from his cloak pocket and Hermione found herself nearly choking.

“Apparently they kill thousands of muggles every year. Fancy myself rather lucky.”

“You smoke?”

“Rather fond of it. That and a late night stroll. I assume today is the first, seeing as you’re here.” He stuck his foot out, leaning against a pine tree, his brown eyes boring holes into her.

“Daphne is here too.” Hermione pointed casually, her hand swaying the handle of the axe towards to lump of snow surrounding her friend.

“Let her freeze to death, have you?” He seemed unbothered by the idea, slipping a cigarette from the carton slowly, before drawing out an even more interesting item. Matches. Little, tiny, muggle matches, like the kind you could get at a restaurant or fancy hotel.

“She’s brooding.” It wasn’t a lie, it was in fact what made their friendship unique. Hermione thought aloud, worked through life verbally—Daphne did not. Hermione bumbled through seven years of schooling alone, her thoughts falling on oft deaf ears, or at least uninterested ones. Daphne had just as sharp a mind, and an even sharper ear. She listened faithfully, and when it was time, she wasted no breath on extra words. So here they were in the forest, with Theo Nott, one brooding and the other chopping away at a tree.

“Well, either way. Carry on, I quite enjoy a show.” He took a long drag from the cigarette, his lips pulling into an ‘o’ shape as the breath left his mouth.

“Right.” But before she could raise the axe entirely she heard him sighing behind her, his feet ruffling in the powdery snow. The axe faltered.

“Sorry, carry on.” She raised it once more, and again he sighed, this time even louder.

“Is something the matter?”

“Not at all.” He stepped forward, extending his hand towards her, offering the cigarette. “Hold this, we haven’t got all evening.”

She took it, pinching it tightly between her thumb and forefinger, apparently unable to disobey the charming tone in his voice. She watched as he slipped his cloak from his shoulders, tossing it aside lazily. For the second time in a week Hermione found herself staring at his forearms, this time with a different sort of interest. She watched closely as the muscles worked while the axe swung back and forth. Briefly her mind wandered to their younger years. He’d lingered in the background, what on earth had he been doing while tucked out of sight? Who was the son of a death eater standing before her? Who was he really and how in Merlin’s name had he chopped down a tree so quickly? Ice and snow flew into the sky as the bristles of pine fell against the ground, the sound waking Daphne from her thoughts.

“So nice to see you Theodore.”

“Greengrass.”

Hermione flicked her wand and watched as the tree grew to a size no larger than a doll. She tucked down to reach for it, her eyes meeting Theo’s for a moment as he went for his cloak. They stood in unison, their hands reaching out, hers with the cigarette, and his empty. “Trade you.” He tossed the cloak over his shoulders, taking the cigarette from her carefully, placing the filter against his lips, now bright red from the labor. With his free hand he took the doll sized tree and slipped it into the crook of his arm.

“All set then, Hermione?” She nodded quickly and broke off into a slow pace, well behind Theo who had already made off for the castle, leaving Daphne to trudge behind them. The three of them must have looked odd, two snakes and a lion, trodding through the snow as if they couldn’t stand to be too close to one another.

Seemingly flustered Theo came to a stop at the peak of a staircase, giving a small theatrical spin, his arms wide. “Not to seem dense, but I haven’t any idea where the lions den is.” Hermione lifted a finger. They were on the wrong staircase entirely. “Unbelievable.” He skipped down the stairs on light feet, his boots scuffing at the marble just barely. By the time they had reached the right staircase, Hermione’s calves had begun to ache, and Daphne was even farther behind than she had been at the start of the trek.

“At last.” Theo did a slight jump in front of the portrait, thrusting the tree towards Hermione. They stood awkwardly in front of the portrait, their feet turned toward one another, though she was doing her best to avoid his gaze. “Well then, goodnight Miss Granger.” He tipped an imaginary hat and spun on his heels towards the stairs.

“Goodnight Theodore. Goodnight Daphne.”

“Goodnight Hermione.” The sound from Daphne was barely a whisper as she began to crest the staircase, clearing heaving.

“Ah, there you are, shall we get back?” Theo reached out an arm for her to take, his foot leading towards the steps. Daphne huffed, her face bright red.

“You’re wretched and I hate you.” The words were crisp but the air she let out alongside them was shaky, Slytherins were not used to hiking for a simple nap or study session. She was quite used to the dungeons and this trip alone had shown her just how much she liked them too.

“Knock it off you flirt.”

Hermione watched for a moment as the two of them walked hand in hand down the stairs. She wondered where such a gentlemen had come from, and how on earth he’d survived the necrosis of the war. What ever it was, it had made for a peculiar evening.


	2. December 5th

**December 5th**

Her boots went on easier today, it was having to transfigure them later that she worried about. She had never doubted her magic during the war, or even before it, but now all she could think about was how it might fail her. She had failed her parents, and it had failed her friends. She had an all powerful faith in it—and it had let her down, brutally. She shook her head, trying to shake the anxiety from her shoulders as she pulled the list out of her pocket.

Their first year ice skating had been wretched. Ron was a horrible skater, Harry was rambunctious and the two of them together had spelled their doom. One too many falls had cracked the ice and the afternoon had ended abruptly with them in the infirmary. The next year, professor Mcgonagall had charmed the ice early, ensuring their safety during their second attempt.

—————

Daphne was nowhere to be found. They had agreed to meet in the front courtyard, but she wasn’t under any overhang, and unless Hermione had developed a cataract or two in the night, she wasn’t standing in the middle either. “Daph!” Her voice was low, she hadn’t gotten quite used to being able to yell again. Nine months was a long time to keep silent. The war was cold and it had all but burned out the fire in her.

“You’re late!” For the love of Merlin, why on earth was Theo here instead.

“Where is Daphne?” Hermione lifted a hand to her brow, peaking out through the morning sun in search of him.

“She’s brooding again, sent me instead since I know about your funny little list too.” He stepped out from behind a statue, his tall frame blocking the light at he walked towards her.

“It’s not funny.”

“Figure of speech.” He motioned towards the pitch beneath the castle hills, to the lake sitting just out of view. She grumbled something incoherent but set of in the lead despite it all. She didn’t want to be sharing the morning with Theodore Nott. She didn’t even know Theodore Nott, in any way that mattered at least. Ginny or Neville would have been preferable replacements, perhaps Ginny too. Or she would have gone alone, that would be the best thing really. But she knew she shouldn’t be alone, she had promised to not do it all alone, and Hermione Granger was nothing without her word.

The walk was brief, and she could tell the silence on her end was driving him mad. Good. He shouldn’t have come in Daphne’s place. They transfigured their boots and set off to opposite sides of the lake. Nearly an hour elapsed by the time they finally passed one another on a lap. “You’re quite good at this.”

“I’m good at everything, aren’t I?”

“It’s what makes you so insufferable.”

“Yet here you are, ruining my morning by taking Daphne’s place.”

“What is it with the two of you flattering me with all these nasty compliments?” He grinned, a dimple on his cheek that she hadn’t noticed before. “You know I think this is the most you’ve ever said to me. Or any snake for that matter.”

“Daphne and I talk all the time.” She snapped, her voice sharp in the cold winter air. He breezed by her, the years of noble upbringing and accompanying grace showing boldly.

“No you don’t.” He smiled faintly, his face dimmer than before, finally somber it seemed. “It’s why she likes you. Daphne hates talking.”

“That’s not true, we talk all the time.”

“No you talk to her. Which she likes. But she hates to say anything back, which is I reckon, what you like.” He stopped dead for a moment and began to ponder aloud. “So I guess I was wrong, you’ve said quite a bit to Daphne, more than me at least.”

Hermione huffed loudly, blowing hot air out of her nose at him. He was awful. Right as he might be, he was awful nonetheless, with all his charm and grace.

“Why don’t you talk to me, surely the brightest witch of our age has a lot to say.”

“I don’t know you. What, in Merlin’s name, would we have to talk about.”

“That’s a horrible way to look at it. Come here a moment.” He skated up towards her, keeping a shallow distance as he extended a hand. She swayed for a moment, looking at his hand. It was briefly tempting, the thought of being held, the hands owner meant nothing until she took a second look. She reconsidered. Instead, she brushed it aside and skated further to him, until her instep was aligned with his.

“Yes?”

“For every lap, I’ll give you an answer.” He clicked the heel of his skate against hers and set off, his cloak brushing the ice as he cut away from her. She picked up quickly, struggling to keep in line with his quick stride. Maybe she should have taken his hand.

“Do you have any siblings.”

“Don’t be simple Hermione, ask me something you actually want to know.”

“Why are you here?” He skated forward, turning back just a moment to flash a small smirk.

“Can’t let a lady skate alone.” That was his first answer, his instinct. He followed it quickly. “Daphne couldn’t be here, and it seems you have abandoned your pride of lions.” She faltered for a moment. She hadn’t abandoned anyone. She had not been abandoned. This was a choice. Coming back was a choice. Not a necessity. She chose this. She was Hermione Granger, she could have had anything at the end of the war, coming back to Hogwarts was the fate she wanted.

The pace slowed, the next lap now further away. He was giving her time. “Why did you come back?” It might have helped her to know in that moment that she wasn’t alone. Of course, she wasn’t going to admit being lonely, but it would have helped her nonetheless.

“Might need a job, if the ministry intends to keep hauling away my money for reparations.” He looked at her, digging his way into her with his eyes.

“You don’t seem put out.” She was musing, trying harder now, it was only fair seeing as he was answering honestly.

“I'm not. I’m one of the wealthiest men in Britain now that my father has been locked away.”

“I’m sorry.” Hermione wasn’t one to apologize, but what else was there to say.

“I’m not.” Theo smiled and pulled into a hard left turn, nearly crashing into her.

“Next lap, next question, hop to it.”

“Are you always this short?” He laughed loudly, tossing his hands up.

“Short? I’m quite tall I think, taller than those mangy boys you spent all your time with.”

“Those boys won the war!” She couldn’t help but defend them, though a smile was making its way onto her face. “Answer the question, please.”

“Not all of us we’re blessed with your intelligence. Maybe charm is all I have.” He slowed his pace, spinning on his toe to face her. “That and this dashing figure.” He spun back, wriggling slightly as if to show off.

“Thats not true. You were always high in marks, I remember. And I read your work once, for that peer review in potions, you’re quite bright.”

“You placate me.”

“Not at all.”

“Doesn’t matter, next question, make it good, I’m getting bored.”

“Well then why don’t you ask me something if I’m boring you so terribly.” His face lit up, his eyes wide as he grinned back at her.

“Brilliant. How was Krum in bed, I’m dying to know, and the Weasel too, don’t spare any details.” She struck his arm, now embarrassed.

“You’re vile. All this talk about my intelligence and all you want to know is how the boys I dated were in private?” She shook her head, her cheeks turning a fiery red.

“Alright, alright, I concede.” He put his hands up, sinking his shoulders slightly as he cowered for a moment.

“I’m more than them, you know.” She crossed her arms, coming to a slow stop on the bank of the lake.

“You’re Hermione Granger. You’re more than all of us.” Theo was serious now, the excitement having left his eyes just seconds before, it returned quickly though, in a fashion she was learning was all his own. “But a good man, and a bit of mistletoe might do you some good.” He winked at her, before jutting off, just out of her reach as she swung out an arm.

“You dog!”

“Watch it with that hand, I remember third year, and I quite like this nose!” She let out a laugh, true and unbridled before racing behind him. They raced around for a bit, the morning air turning hot around them as they worked into a tizzy. He was fast, faster than she was, but the chase was fun. She hadn’t had fun in a long time, and here with the trees around them and the ice under their feet, she realized just how long it had really been. She had missed it.

The fun ended suddenly though when Theo came to a startling halt, sending Hermione flying right into his back, and then, subsequently throwing them both into the snowy embankment.

“What on earth was that for?” She rolled off of him, the smell of cigarettes and some kind of wood filling her nose as she peeled off of his cloak.

“My foot had an itch.” He shrugged sitting up slowly.

“Whatever.” She pulled her wand from its sleeve and pointed it at him.

“Merlin, I’m not ready to die.” He put his hands up, his mouth in a pout that was entirely too perfect on his face. “Not in this outfit, please, have mercy!” He was shouting, struggling to contain a smile.

_“Scourgify.”_ She turned the wand on herself, repeating the phrase, apparently too late. The snow had gone through the gap between her shirt and pants, and even down her collar. She was freezing. Before her teeth could begin to chatter Theo’s hands were on her shoulders. Wordlessly, all charm abandoned, he buttoned the collar of his cloak around her neck. She shivered as he grazed her skin, he was warm still somehow, despite the weather, nearly burning against her.

“Let’s get you back to the den then, shall we?” He set gave her a nudge, urging her towards the pitch they had crossed hours earlier. She marveled for a second about how much time had passed, it had seemed like minutes but here the sun was fully atop the sky, it was nearly midday.

They walked the way they had before, in quiet silence, the air around them the only filter of noise. It was fine at first but her mind was buzzing. The man beside her wasn’t Daphne, he wasn’t anyone else she knew either. He was Theodore Nott, and she was quite interested in knowing who he was, and what that meant. There was something beneath his quips, certainly.

“You get one more, but quickly, we’re nearly there.” He nudged her arm, they apparently were equal enough to now walk instep, as opposed to one after the other as they had before.

“Why do you take Daphne’s arm sometimes, but not mine?”

“That’s rather forward of you, I’m flattered.” He winked at her, his lashes fluttering against the sunlight as they moved through the outer halls of the castle.

“I’m serious.” She turned away, now suddenly embarrassed by her question, maybe she hadn’t phrased it right.

“Is it a blood thing?”

“Don’t be daft, it’s unbecoming.” He slowed his pace, his feet hitting the stone path harder as his steps grew more determined.

“Well then what is it?”

“You don’t need me to take your arm. Me or any other man. Daphne doesn’t either of course, she’s a force all her own, but thats different—we were raised differently. She was raised to expect it, as a show of respect from a man to a woman, so she expects it. You do not. And you certainly don’t need it. Not the way girls like Daphne do. I don’t have to display my respect to you. It’s unspoken. You command it, and you must know it.”

Hermione was blushing. He hadn’t been serious all day, not really, and he was completely adrift that night in the forest. She was right, there was quite a bit more to the snake at her side. His compliment though made her unsure, his charm was a bit much but it was easy. She didn’t need anything else, certainly not the emotional juggling that would go along with whatever he had just laid on her.

“It’s this one right?” He pointed to the staircase in front of them with his foot, glancing sideways at her.

“I can take it from here. I’ll see you around then, I guess?”

“You’ll make me a lucky man.” He tipped his once again non-existent hat to her before spinning on his heel towards the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila. Much later than a few days as I had promised but it couldn't be helped. - M


	3. December 10th

**December 8th**

“Won’t he be away though?” Daphne offered her first reply of the day as they exited the library.

“Who?”

“Hagrid. He’ll be in Romania I heard.” Her voice was airy and direct, as if she was shocked Hermione had forgotten this information.

“Why are we talking about Hagrid all of the sudden?”

“Your list. Let’s have it in the dungeon instead.”

“The dinner? In the dungeons?” Absolutely not. In a lair full of beasts? She’d rather not eat at all.

All Daphne offered in response was a hum and then she drifted away entirely, to wherever she spent most of her time.

**December 10th**

“I’m going out for the night.” She didn’t have to tell Ginny, its not like they were the best of friends, and Ginny certainly wasn’t there to mother her, but she did tell her. They weren’t close before the war and despite Harry and Ron, they had very little in common otherwise. But Ginny was still here, and she was a connection to the other life Hermione had lived, so she told her she was going out, and she even waited for her to reply before making for the door.

“Okay.”

“Right. Goodnight then.” And Hermione was off. She wondered if she had dressed to casually. Muggle jeans didn’t seem appropriate for whatever Daphne had planned, but they were all she had, and damn it all she deserved to be comfortable. She walked slowly, tracing the walls with her hand as the air got colder with the night setting in.

She had never been to the dungeon, hadn’t ever planned on going either. Harry and Ron had gone without her, and based on their description, she wasn’t missing much. The opportunity had come up earlier in the school year, when for the sake of house unity the passwords to each dormitory were neglected. Daphne had invited her before but she hadn’t accepted, not until now. Maybe it was a mistake.

The time to change her mind had passed though and suddenly she was in front of a large iron door, music bubbling from the seams softly. Hermione raised her hand to strike it but then went instead for the door handle.

A flush of air swept out carrying the smell of cinnamon and cardamom with it, whatever Daphne had prepared was at least going to taste good, that she could count on. Something tugged on her sleeve, yanking her into a corner. It was Daphne’s younger sister Astoria.

“She thought you’d come in those. I’ve been waiting to accost you for nearly half an hour.” Astoria was in a floor length gown, some ridiculous set of diamonds and pearls hanging from her neck. “Now do you have a preference for color?” She held Hermione by the forearms, appraising her in the worst way possible.

“I like periwinkle but this seems unnecessary, it’s just dinner.”

“Trying to rile Pansy are you?” She spun Hermione around quickly, taking in the entirety of the work before her. “It’s never just dinner. Nothing is ever just.” She started with the shoes, sending Hermione soaring into the air with an excessive heel. Astoria changed her mind suddenly, bringing the shoe down a bit, fussing and whining until Hermione was nearly in sneakers again. Then came the dress, some gargantuan thing with lace and delicate frills along the skirt, and an unfortunately low neckline.

“This is a lot Astoria, put the wand down.” Hermione began to fidget. This was not practical, and she didn’t need a bunch of strangers who hated her ogling her all night long. This was supposed to be dinner, not a catwalk.

“Put these on and do as Daphne says.” Astoria rolled her eyes before pulling a string of pearls out of thin air and tossing them to Hermione. Before the older girl could argue the younger was pulling her out of the corner and into main room.

It was bigger than the boys had described, they had gotten the darkness right though. It wasn’t frightening, in fact it was vaguely calming. There were leather chairs and wide settees strewn about. Massive velvet curtains hung from the ceiling against the corners, hanging from every archway, it was elaborate, striking even. It was, unfortunately, beautiful.

“The Princess of Gryffindor is here.” A boy who’s name she remembered to be Blaise spoke up, his eyes wide.

“You mean the Lioness? About time she joined the party.” Theo was perched by the fireplace, dangling his feet over the armrest of an excessive leather chair.

“Enough. Boys.” Daphne was in front of a large wooden table, and much to Hermione’s surprise there wasn’t a house elf in sight. Instead, the boys in question rose from their places and followed unspoken orders from Daphne, filing about like an orchestra as the table was set and food carried in.

This was what the older Greengrass sister spent her time doing, locked away in her brain. She was born to give orders, to men carrying out a dinner, or to a platoon of soldiers. She stood on top of a chair, her finger pointing every which way, not a word coming from her lips. She was the perfect socialite, small and delicate, prim and proper, and a complete force of nature behind closed doors. No wonder Hermione took such a liking to her. Of course the two of them got along, they were both bossy, albeit in their own ways.

“You cannot really believe periwinkle is your color, you wench.” Pansy Parkinson had crept up behind Hermione, digging her nails into her arm as she interrupted her thoughts. Apparently the war had changed everyone except Pansy.

“Bugger off Pans.” Theo idled into the space between the girls quickly, pushing Pansy towards Blaise and Malfoy who were now ushering everyone towards the table. “She’s still sour about forth year I heard.”

“What for?”

“Hermione Granger, playing dumb?” Theo leaned in, his breath against her ear. “That dress you wore, worked half the school into a frenzy.”

“It did not.”

“Sure.” He smirked at her, his hand at the small of her back as he pushed her towards the table. “We have a list to check off, so on you go.”

He pulled out Daphnes seat at the head of the table and then his own, motioning for Hermione to sit between the two of them. He passed her ham and chicken, filing down the line of vegetables and salad quickly, all the while whispering to her about the people at the table.

Blaise was apparently to shy to ask Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, but he had heard Neville and Luna had parted ways and was looking for an in. Adrian Pucey wasn’t supposed to come back for eighth year, but his mother insisted. Pansy and Malfoy were becoming an item, finally. There was talk that Astoria might be going steady with a Ravenclaw boy in her year, but as she had apparently told Theo and everyone else, she was too much for just one boy. He gossiped about everyone, everyone but himself.

Hermione had apparently had her time to learn about Theodore Nott, and it had elapsed already. He was not interested in offering more information about himself, not in the slightest. She wondered if about him, about his side of every story he told. Was he supposed to come back or had it been an order? Was he jealous of his friends for going steady or did he fancy himself to be some kind of ladies man like Astoria seemed to think of herself? Maybe it was better if she didn’t know, this was supposed to be her year after all. Not Harry or Ron’s, not the war’s. Not anyone’s but hers. Maybe it was better if she kept Theo Nott where he seemed to like being, at an arms length, one breath away from a charming remark.

There wasn’t much time to have a thought to herself though, Blaise was making every effort to include Hermione, much to her dismay, they had never spoken, so why now? “So how does it compare? The dungeon to whatever your common area is like?”

“Dimmer. Darker. Damper.” She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want to offend anyone.

“Why not red?” He looked around the table, nearly everyone was in some shade of green, save for Theo who had opted for black.

“To piss me off.” Pansy cut away from her conversation with Malfoy, her voice bitter. “Isn’t that right Granger?”

“Shove it Pans, seriously.” Daphne spoke up, her voice still and monotone.

“What?”

“She’s just angry about Krum, and every other boy from fourth year.” Adrian Pucey was leaning towards Hermione, his hand over his mouth as if he might be telling a secret. Suddenly it all made sense, of course she was mad about the dress. She and Krum had nearly gone together, until he’d met Hermione and changed his mind about the Slytherin princess.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Hermione smirked, “It was a muggle prom dress. Muggle made and everything.”

“You’re joking me.” Astoria leaned in, now nearly on top of the table, her mouth wide open. From the corner of her eye Hermione could see a smile peeking through on Daphne’s face. Daphne already knew about the dress, it was one of the first things she had ever asked her about.

“I’d watch it if I were you, another word and she might kill us all for the hell of it.” Theo whispered softly, his eyes turned to her though his smile was pointed at Pansy.

The conversation between the group dwindled after a moment more of bickering. Soon everyone was whispering or speaking in low tones. Not for long though, soon the liquor began to flow and the conversation grew louder, and lewder.

She drank slowly, watching as the table grew thick with the smell of alcohol and the sound of increasing debauchery. This was definitely not how she thought the replacement for Hagrid’s dinner would go, but she couldn’t complain. The company was nice, as was the show being put on by Adrian and Astoria as they climbed onto the table and sang a song. Dessert was a more refined affair, the party was tired, the liquor turned harder and darker, they sank into chairs by the fire, leaving their shoes under the table.

“I’m off to bed.” Daphne gave Hermione a small hug before sauntering off towards what must have been the dormitories. Hermione waved to her friend and looked around. Everyone was in their own place, she should be getting back too. She made for the door, slipping behind the couch, trying to avoid any awkward remarks or goodbyes.

“Leaving?” Theo stood in the corner alone, his face flushed with the after effects of alcohol. He swayed towards her, something inside him stopping him from tumbling onto her completely.

“Yes, I’m quite tired.”

“Come on then, I’ll walk you back.” He turned towards the door, not allowing her the option to decline. “I need a smoke anyways.”

“You know you really should stop.” She nearly tripped trying to follow him, the dress would have to be held up if she planned to keep up.

“If this is how I’m to die, so be it.” He put a cigarette between his lips, pursing them slightly to hold it taut as he struck a match and lit the end. He smirked at her, his eyelids heavy. He began to walk and then stopped suddenly, faltering as the hallway split in front of them, sticking his arm out towards her.

“What?”

“You ask about me giving my arm to a lady for a walk but you won’t take it?” He looked crestfallen, as if the strength it took to get the words out was too much in his state.

“You said I didn’t need a mans arm.”

“But I might like to hold yours for a nights walk.”

“Charming despite it all I see?” She smirked at him, reaching out to loop her elbow in his.

“It’s working isn’t it?”

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re in periwinkle.”

“Those are entirely unrelated.”

“I guess.” He stumbled for a moment, staring at the portrait they had finally landed in front of.

“This is me.”

“Most unfortunately.” He dropped her arm carefully, bending down to put out his cigarette on the stone floor. He rose shakily, leaning down towards her carefully. “Goodnight Hermione.”

She watched as he descended down the stairs slowly, tracing his fingers along the railing, he was nothing if not delicate, even when encumbered. She waited, not for anything in particular, but she wasn’t ready for the night to end entirely. When she finally did make it up to her room, Ginny was already asleep, along with the Patel twins. She had the privacy to stare at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful in purple, that much was true. She decided there, in the dark, that she could stand to lose a pair of jeans, she had plenty more, but this dress was one in a million.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get the next bit out in a more timely manner, but we shall see. - M


	4. December 15th

**December 15th**

“All set then?” Hermione was back in the dungeon, she could hardly believe it but it was her third time. Daphne was usually late, so Hermione reclaimed her former bravery and took to retrieving her friend directly, as oppose to waiting out in the cold like she’d been doing all year.

“Mm.” Daphne didn’t have anyone to say goodbye too, at least not that Hermione could think of. But Hermione had Ginny and Luna to say goodbye to, and Neville, oh and of course the Patel twins. Maybe she’d wish some of the old DA members a happy Christmas. Maybe not though. They walked side by side through the crowds of milling students, working slowly toward the water where the boats soon be departing from.

Luna it seemed had already gone ahead, the twins had too. So she gave Ginny an awkward hug and asked her to say hello to the boys on her behalf and then she searched for Neville. He was easy to find, a crowd of younger students was always at his tail, usually fielding questions about Nagini, or the sword. She wondered when he’d stop answering, and more importantly, when they would stop asking. Their exchange was awkward, Daphne made it more so, standing just barely off to the side, watching intently.

She waved goodbye to a few more classmates and then finally, much to Daphne’s polite delight the pair set off for Hogsmeade. It was early in the day, and of course not everyone had returned after the war, they would probably have a quiet morning, Hermione reckoned they could get in and out with little fuss. With Daphne at her side it was unlikely she’d be stopped for conversation.

“Hermione.”

“Yes Daphne?”

“Tell me about movies.” She slurred on the ‘ies’ letting the English word turn into French for a syllable.

“It’s movies, not movies.”

“Mm.” Daphne hummed, her face turned towards the hills in front of them, the light of the sun hitting the snow and then her face with blinding precision. How she wasn’t blind, her eyes wide open all the time, Hermione didn’t understand.

Hermione prattled on, clipping about the history of the camera, and then the microphone, stopping briefly to explain the invention of color television and its importance. She got lost in it, completely isolated in her own thoughts. The girls were in the center of town by the time she stopped for breath.

“So I think that maybe it might be nice to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas, or maybe Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer—”

Daphne cut her off briefly, tugging on her arm as she steered them into a bookshop. She nodded at Hermione in the way she’d done before on occasion, that her movement was over and Hermione should pick up where she left off.

“Right, so anyways, but I really prefer Its a Wonderful Life, it’s what I watched as a child.” She looked around, pausing to rifle through stacks of dusty literature as Daphne perused around her, milling about the leaning shelves. “But I think Theo might really find A Christmas Story quite funny.”

“Theo will enjoy anything, he’s easy that way.” Daphne spoke up, peeking through a line of potions manuals taking up a bowing wood shelf.

“It’s about a little boy that wants a gun for Christmas. Well really its about a lot more.” She picked up a copy of Advance Transfiguration and began to flip through it. “You don’t even know what a gun is do you? Well I guess we both had the same muggle studies hour fifth year.”

She mused a while longer until finally both girls wound up at the counter, Daphne’s arms empty, Hermione’s teeming with second and third editions, cut to half price on account of dwindling business. She paid and they left slowly, working through a tired goodbye to the store owner as the door got closer and closer but never close enough until they were finally over the threshold and on the street again.

They pilfered through Honeydukes like children, strolling out into the snow covered street with lollipops and chocolate frogs in each hand, somehow, for whatever reason Hermione was now explaining the lightbulb to Daphne. She regretted mentioning the leg lamp from a Christmas Story, although she did enjoy recounting the biography of Thomas Edison that she had read two summers before her first year at Hogwarts. A thriller it was not, but it did have wonderful illustrations, all of which she was struggling to explain to her friend.

They stopped for a pint at the pub, laughing as the barman tried and failed to identify Hermione correctly, instead mistaking her for a member of a popular witch band. He was so upset by the ordeal that when they took to leave he sent them out the door with a pint in hand, apologizing profusely as Daphne giggled.

All in all, by the time Daphne pulled a reluctant Hermione into the only dress shop in town, she was having trouble separating this December 15th from all the ones before it. Maybe she had been wrong to discount it, it wasn’t as bad as she had imagined it would be. Despite her best efforts to remain unfeeling and closed off about the whole affair, she was having a good time, and Daphne was a good friend. Different than her boys, but a good friend nonetheless, even if she was trying to get Hermione into a lace tea hat.

“We should head back.” Hermione took off a set of lace cuffs the shop owner had offered her a moment earlier, looking at Daphne with the most pleading face she could muster.

“Hm.” They worked towards the counter where Daphne took her turn filling her arms with goods and then finally they were off.

The walk towards the castle was slower than the walk away, going back was uphill. So uphill and steep that neither girl saw the hand that launched a snowball over the peak of the ground, sending the icy thing flying right into Hermione’s shoulder. Before she could shout, or even move, another hit her friend in the leg. Then two more went right into Hermione’s boots.

“I do believe you have to actually fight back now!” Theo had come to the top of the hill, just into view, his hands on his hips proudly.

“This was on the list.” Daphne wasn’t asking, not really, she had as good a memory as her friend, rather she was trying to explain the ambush to Hermione.

“I regret that now!” Hermione pulled the two girls behind a tree, just in time to see Adrian Pucey rounding the hilltop, a snowball in each hand.

Hermione looked around, dropping her bags of books to the ground. They were in a horrible place, there was nowhere to hide and certainly not enough time to make ammunition before the boys were upon them. Daphne however, was far more relaxed, pointing lazily to where a drift of snow had been pushed up, making the perfect crevice for them to tuck behind. They dropped in unison to their knees, wasting no time as Hermione showed Daphne how to pack the snow into a tight ball.

The students at Hogwarts had snowball fights every year, but they were always charmed, and for some reason, rather violent, now that Hermione recalled them. And the pureblood girls had never joined, not that she could remember. If she was right, this Daphne’s first battle. At first, Daphne packed the snowballs, handing them off to Hermione who was trying, and failing miserably to hit either of the three Slytherin boys who were now advancing towards them. But then she changed her mind, poking Hermione in the side with an icy finger.

“Watch me.” The eldest Greengrass was apparently an excellent shot, nailing Blaise in the jaw on her very first throw. Hermione cheered, handing off another shot. It took two more to knock him to his feet but he was quickly replaced by Astoria, who had appeared out of thin air it seemed.

Hermione took one to the chest as she scrambled to get more snow from just beside their small drift, Adrian yelled some sort of half hearted apology before lobbing another, just barely missing Hermione’s head. It took a considerable effort to take him out, even more to slow Astoria who was going to great lengths to live up to her rowdy nature. Her hair was wild as she skipped and hopped down the hill, snowballs flying from every angle with precision much like her older sister.

By the time Astoria’s pace began to falter she was only a few yards away, and Theo, Hermione realized was nowhere in sight. His location dawned on both girls with stunning clarity as Astoria began to grin, looking just behind her sister. “Now, Storie!” Theo’s voice was much too close, as was his body apparently. Daphne let out a squeal as one of Astoria’s snowballs hit her square in the nose. The two of them rolled out from behind the drift, trying to gain the upper hand before facing their attackers head on.

“Theodore Nott, don’t you dare.” Hermione’s eyes were wide as he stood just across from her, a grin on his face as he juggled three snowballs like a madman.

“Scared?” She let one fly from her hand, missing him miserably as it flew past his right side, straight into the ground.

“Never.” She tried to summon a smirk, reaching into the snow to grab another fistful, letting her feet carry her towards his tall frame.

He threw the first, nailing her in the leg, and then the second, letting it crash into the side of her coat as she twisted towards him, her hands full of snow as she brought them down over his head. The pair stumbled for a moment, his last snowball catching the bottom of her lip as they fell backwards.

Hermione was now acutely aware of how close they were, and how close they had been days earlier on their ice skating trip, She could smell him, and feel him. Despite the cold weather prickling her nose, the thing taking up the most of her senses was the smell of cigarettes and a woody scent she still found difficult to place. There was snow in her mouth, and his chin was resting on her brow, maybe. It could have been his hand, but she was certain she could feel it tense, much the way his jaw did when he drew in a drag.

“You quite like falling for me don’t you?” He picked up her chin delicately, his hands icy and damp on her skin. “Not how I imagine it happening for us.” Theo was smirking at her, and she was certain he could see the blush on her face, separate from the red the snow was causing.

“You never take a day off do you?” She rolled off to the side, careful to not touch him further.

“Never.” He smiled, hopping up from the ground, his hand outstretched to help her up.

While their fight had stopped, the girls just next to them were still going strong. Astoria, it turned out, was rather vicious. She sat atop her sisters hip, her hands on the back of Daphne’s head as she tried to dig her sisters skull into the ground. Daphne however was putting on a shockingly good show, grunting and squirming, lodging fistfuls of snow into her sisters coat and scarf.

“Girls, girls, come on now, thats enough.” Theo reached for the back of Astoria’s coat but was met with a stiff fist to the chest. “Right, carry on then.” He reached back for Hermione, giving her a nudge towards the hilltop.

“They’ll be fine.” Hermione smiled, giving an earnest thumbs up to Daphne. She retrieved her books from the space by the tree, trodding after Theo quickly. They strolled past Blaise and Adrian who had begun their own fight of sorts, tossing charmed snowballs at one another, each one at lightening speed. Hermione let out a grunt as Blaise let one fly right into her stomach.

“Sorry!”

“Merlin Hermione, steer clear of the battlefield would you.” Theo tugged at her arm, pulling her back onto the path.

“My bad.” She coughed, rubbing the ice from the front of her coat with frigid hands.

“Let’s get you back in one piece alright, I can’t make a dead girl swoon you know.”

“You’d sure try though wouldn’t you, right over my bloody grave.” She laughed, nudging his side as they struggled up the icy slick of the stone pathway.

“I’m dedicated to my craft, alright?” He stuck his hands up defensively, a grin spread tightly across his face. They fell quiet following his words, and Hermione figured that was alright, he had given her quite a bit to think about, following their tumble in the snow. She hadn’t planned for it to go this way.

She hadn’t even planned on Daphne, and here was Theo, an even bigger surprise. There was a pang of guilt in her stomach. Shouldn’t she feel guilty for having her last holiday with a snake? Then again he wasn’t really a snake. In all honesty she didn’t really know him, not yet, maybe she wouldn’t ever. He was a flirt, but that was all, wasn’t it? And that was alright? Right?

“You know you don’t have to.” She looked at him, trying to figure out where the pieces of his puzzle should go.

“Hm?” He pursed his lips at her, pressing a cigarette between them as he rifled through his coat, presumably looking for matches.

“Nothing.” She looked away, having made herself nervous.

They walked a while more, she was so lost in her head that she didn’t realize he was in the lead until they stood in front of the iron door to the dungeon. “Want to come in for a bit?” He put out his cigarette on the stone wall, looking down at her curiously.

She nodded, following after him as he led her over the threshold and to the fireplace at the center of the room. Silently, he helped her with her coat, and pulled up a chair for her to have. They stayed quiet for a while, until Hermione could hardly keep her eyes open. She tried to mumble something to Theo, but the words wouldn’t come out, instead she clutched the pillow beside her and smiled lazily as she faded off to sleep.

When she woke, nearly an hour later, Daphne and her sister had returned, along with the other Slytherin boys. The common area was buzzing quietly as her new friends, if she could call them that, chatting and relaxed around her. She moved carefully, feeling with her hands to see how best to sit up. There was a blanket on her, one she couldn’t remember having seen. It was made of fur, lined with silk on the bottom. It smelled like Theo.

Sensing her awareness he crept up behind her, leaving his new seat beside Daphne. “Welcome back.” Daphne turned her chin, now aware her friend was awake finally. She lifted her hair just slightly, boasting a long shallow cut along her jaw. She tilted her head towards Astoria, just across the room, who had escaped the fight with a black eye.

“Merlin Daphne, it was just a snowball fight.”

“Best one yet. Adrian threw up.” Blaise leaned in, peaking from behind a stone archway.

“I did not!”

Hermione giggled, curling her feet up towards her chest as she nestled into the couch. Not a terrible afternoon, not a terrible afternoon at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been so lovely to me regarding this story, thank you so much for all the kind words. - M

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I fancy myself more a screenwriter, all truth be told my reviews are usually better than my own work but I think I might have truly nailed this one. It's not quite perfect, and its certainly not Dramione, but I hope it serves me well. I'll see you in a few days for the next installment, all my love - M


End file.
